


Much Ado About Nothing

by hansonope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bridgerton Inspired, Coming of Age, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Draco Malfoy is an eligible bachelor, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jane Austen meets Harry Potter, Love Triangles, Lucius Malfoy Bashing, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Bill Weasley, The Weasley boys are eligible bachelors, The Weasleys are a Wealthy Pureblood Family, Title Subject to Change, Title inspired by Shakespeare's play, implied wolfstar, past Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansonope/pseuds/hansonope
Summary: IN DEVON THERE IS A SLEEPY CIVIL PARISH OF OTTERY ST CATCHPOLE ~The Burrow, known to all and welcome to many, holds six eligible bachelors and a beautiful daughter. After the War, Molly Weasley is determined to have her children finally come of age and marry. Bill Weasley, determined to keep away from such matters, has found himself head of the family after Arthur Weasley's injury in the Ministry. He has now been put in charge of his youngest sister, Ginny Weasley, and brothers. Ginny, like her oldest brother, is not keen on the idea of marriage. She is just as determined to keep away from it, thank you very much. Other scandals unfold as Fred Weasley becomes infatuated with the Weasley's scullery maid despite being arranged with Angelina Johnson (much to his twin's displeasure). The youngest son, Ron Weasley, has found love in Minerva McGonagall's ward. (She just doesn't know it yet.)MEANWHILE, Draco Malfoy has just returned from Bulgaria and has every intention of leaving again before his father can involve himself in his affairs. Lucius is ready to hand over the Malfoy fortune, but the young duke wants no part of it. His mother wants him to stay desperately, leaving Draco feeling torn.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is an experiment. I've always wanted to try writing a period drama, and I love writing Harry Potter so I decided to combine the two. Updates will be sporadic as I have to finish my first fic. A friend of mine wanted me to write a Ginny/Draco fic, so I decided to try it. I know it's not everybody's cup of tea, but let's see what happens. Tags will be added as this story progresses. I hope you enjoy it. :) Let me know what you think! I need to brush up on my art history and general history.

<https://youtu.be/eQde9Zg6jnU>

Here is some music to help set the mood of this story. All of this Harry Potter music helped inspire this fic!

Devon, Otter St Catchpole ~ 1848. 

THE BURROW, home to one of the eldest wizarding families, The Weasleys. The Burrow was a lively home. It was structured rather uniquely compared to the neighboring manors. It lay seven stories high, on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole. Arthur, a collector of all things muggle, wanted it to resemble a sculpture he had found in a gallery once. The Weasleys, known for their eccentricity, but were most known for their six rowdy boys and beautiful daughter. Each child unique in nature and each a war hero by their own right, but easily spotted by their fiery red hair. Despite being one of the most prominent families in Britain, it did not come without it's trials. As the Second Wizard War passed, the Weasleys hardly made it out in one piece. This did not deter Molly Weasley from making respectable men out of her sons, nor her daughter a woman.

There was William (known to all as Bill), the eldest, the most promising bachelor in all of England. He was thirty, and still very single. Many mothers were very determined to have their daughter be the one to finally tie the eldest Weasley boy down, but to no avail. Bill was a curse-breaker, making himself a wealthy prospect. He was lean, with long red hair tied back in a low pony tail at all times. He'd even pierced his right ear with a dragon fang ring. It had infuriated Mrs Weasley, but she hadn't realized at the time how handsome it made him. The side of his face was scarred deeply after an interaction with a werewolf before the War. Full moon nights still ailed him greatly despite never receiving a werewolf bite. After the war, he left again for Egypt in such a way to forget about what had occurred during the battle. He'd only just recently returned home from Egypt to take over the family matters. Arthur Weasley had taken a great fall one day in the Ministry after being attacked during work. Arthur was practically bed ridden and unable to continue his duties of head of house, thus, forcing young Bill to return home. The Wizard Community was alight with gossip at the return of the eldest Weasley boy. Many mothers were anxious to get into the good graces of Mrs Weasley, forcing their daughters to come calling much before Bill had returned home. Bill was not excited, to say the least. This was not what he planned for his life. 

Next was Charles Weasley, Charlie, the second eldest. If Bill refused to marry, then one could consider Charlie to be much worse. Charlie was twenty-eight, and would not even consider marrying. At least Bill was open to the discussion, even if to be polite. Charlie would not hear of it. Charlie was shorter than his brothers, and a bit more stocky in nature. He was rugged and held a glint of danger with him. He was a risk taker, and lived his life as such. After his education with the most elite academy, Hogwarts, had ended, he'd ran away to Romania to gallivant with dragons. It was a known fact, despite living alone in Romania, that Charlie took several bedmates. He was known as a very passionate lover if one were able to slip into his bed. This, unfortunately, did not deter mothers from trying their very best to make him a suitor for their promising young daughters. Charlie found it humorous. He'd never leave his dragons for a woman. It was absurd. 

The third oldest, Percival, was twenty-six and vastly different from his risk-taker brothers. Percy Weasley was shorter than Charlie. He was horribly lean with knobby knees. He wore stiff robes with dodgy collars and squinted through his horn-rimmed glasses. He always had a quill and piece of parchment with him at all times. He was very by the book, and was determined to become advisor to the Minister of Magic. He disapproved greatly of his brothers scandals. He wouldn't have any of his own. No, not a one. His brothers teased him relentlessly for it. Percy was the prude of the family, despite making his mother somewhat proud. Percy was courting Penelope Clearwater. Penelope was the epitome of grace and, therefore, a wonderful match for Percy. No, not one scandal. Well, if you did not count his emotional baggage after one of his youngest brothers had been nearly killed in front of him during the war. Or his brief romance with Quidditch captain Oliver Wood during his school boy years. _Or_ the fact that he was enamored with the beautiful muggle, Audrey Idles, from the inner part of Otter St Catchpole. No, Penelope was the one. She was the perfect match, and he would keep it that way. No matter how much his heart yearned for Audrey. Audrey whom did not know he was a wizard or taken. 

The fourth oldest, was shared by a pair of rambunctious twins, Fred and George. Fred and George were twenty-four. Fred was older than George by ten minutes. They were slightly taller than Bill and Ron. They differed in face structure, but still held a shaggy red haired cut. After the war, it was easiest to tell the twins apart. George had lost his ear and Fred held many scars. Fred had nearly died, and thus, now carried a silver walking cane wherever he went. Matrons alike had thought he would never walk again, but he'd proved them wrong. He was very determined in that right. Fred and George were the cause of many rows between their mother. One might hear Molly Weasley screaming at them from across the way. Once, Neville Longbottom of the Longbottom Estate, swore that he heard Molly Weasley from his gardens screaming at Fred for breaking a window with his bludger bat. Fred was chaotic, headstrong, and slightly more temperamental than his twin George. He did things before he mulled them over. He would calculate risks later. George, however, was the gentler twin. He was not as headstrong as his brother, and was known as the brains of the pair. He calculated things right to the very T. He was romantic, but make no mistake, equally as mischievous. If Fred decided upon something, George was soon to follow. The boys had dropped out of Hogwarts, and nearly tarnished their reputation. Mrs Weasley was so distraught, she hardly spoke to them for months. They were determined to pursue their entrepreneur lifestyle. Fred and George were good for a laugh, and in turn, wanted everyone to join them. As far as the romance department, Fred (and at times, George) had taken over from his brother, Charlie, in the promiscuous department. They were spectacular lovers. Rumors swirled among girls that they even shared partners at times. Of course, this was not true. Fred thought it rather amusing, George did not. Fred did not want to settle down. George did. Despite being identical, they vastly differed in other areas. So it came as a shock to others, when their mother had announced that Fred was to be arranged with the elegant Angelina Johnson of the Johnson Estate. Little did Fred know, George had wished it to be him instead. George felt horrible for it, especially after everything Fred had been through because of the War. But George digressed, Fred didn't have the right to take Angelina's hand, no matter Mrs Weasley's orders. Sometimes, it was hard to fancy the same girl. But Fred harbored his own secret, he was taking notice of the newest scullery maid hired by his mother. And that was something that could not be. 

The last Weasley boy was held by Ronald. Ron had it hard being the youngest Weasley boy. He was not as confident as his brothers. He was not sure what he had to offer the family that his brothers had not already accomplished. Ron wanted to make his parents proud, particularly his mother, and he was teased just as much as Percy. Ron desired to do the right thing, he just needed guidance. Ron was twenty-two, single, and athletic. He had broad shoulders and was rather tall. His hair seemed to fall in his eyes and his mother always threatened a haircut. He did not hold one single scandal compared to his brothers. Well, if you did not count the Chudley Canons tattoo he'd received from a sailor in a pub on his chest during the War. If his mother knew, he'd be a dead man. Ron was not as eligible as his brothers, but he was still promising all the same. He'd returned from being an Auror under the Ministry with his best mate Harry Potter. Harry Potter was Heir to the Black Estate and lived under his uncles' Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's care. Harry was orphaned by the assassination of his parents by the Archduke, Tom Riddle. He might have been the reason a war was triggered in the first place. It seemed Molly and Arthur had taken to Harry over their own son. It seemed everyone had taken to Harry more than Ron leaving Ron feeling put out at times, despite Ron being a war hero of his own. This changed, however, when he met Minerva McGonagall's ward during his school years. Hermione Granger had come under the care of the professor when it had come to the Ministry's attention that she was a muggleborn. Hermione was very clever and very beautiful. Ron was in love from the start. She'd become rather close to Ron and Harry over the years. They fought valiantly together during the war and were hence forth known as The Golden Trio. Since being muggleborn, it was harder for Hermione to find a suitor (even after the war and all her accomplishments she'd done during it). Hermione, of course, did not care. She wanted to pursue her academic achievements outside of an expected home-life. In fact, she was determined to beat out Percy Weasley from being advisor to the Minister of Magic. This would make her the first muggleborn, and it thrilled Minerva and Hermione greatly. Hermione seemed to be the only one that saw Ron for Ron, and over the years, Ron found himself only thinking of her. The only problem, Hermione didn't seem to know despite being the brightest witch of their age. 

Finally, the youngest of all the Weasley children, was twenty-one year old Ginerva Weasley. Ginny Weasley was to make her debut among the courts for suitors, and she was less than thrilled. Like Hermione, she wanted to pursue a life outside of being a lady much to her mother's disappointment. Ginny was known for her fiery attitude that matched her hair and she was extremely passionate. This intimidated most of the bachelors, but to hell with them. Ginny thought it all bollocks anyway. She wanted to be in a professional Quidditch league. Molly would not hear of it. A lady in a Quidditch league spelled spinster of life. Ginny would be a lady and that was final. Ginny did not hold serious suitors. She courted who she wanted, behind closed doors of course, and was independent. Molly was determined to reign it in and with Arthur's injury as of late, was forcing Bill to be in charge of Ginny's matters. Bill was rather protective of his younger sister, and felt obligated to his parents to make a marriage happen now that Ginny was over the age of seventeen. Ginny wished her brother would shove off back to Egypt instead of being a hypocrite. The only man she'd ever be inclined to marry was Harry Potter, but being Ron's best mate, seemed to only think of her as a little sister. Ginny Weasley would not marry just as Bill, and that was final. To hell with the rules. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

"I've heard that the Malfoy's son has returned from Bulgaria as of late," said Augusta Longbottom conversationally over tea in the Burrow's drawing room. Augusta was a rather tall older woman and had her grey hair tied into a tight bun. Atop her head sat an elegant Bird's hat. Ron had tried to take it from her politely at the door, but she'd only smacked his hands away. Augusta was known for her eccentric wardrobe. She did not care. The Longbottoms were an old family and she challenged anybody's gossip. 

"Is that so?" asked Molly Weasley politely across from the woman. Augusta had been called for tea at the Burrow. It was to be an eventful day, there was to be promenade hosted by Lady and Lord Abbott later that evening. Augusta was determined to catch Molly up on all the latest gossip before they were to attend.

Ginny Weasley, sat in the corner, playing the piano forced by Mrs Weasley. Ginny huffed and looked out among the bright blue sky. It was such a lovely day. A perfect day to fly laps around the garden. This was so silly. 

"I heard that Lucius Malfoy is very keen on getting his son to take over the estate," continued Augusta as she took a sip from her tea. "Though, that remains to be seen. Especially after he proved to be a treacherous snake, I am surprised there is any of estate left! The boy left after the war, you know. Especially after that incident with Narcissa's sister. She was found in cohorts with that wretched Lord Riddle. She's since been detained in Azkaban, and a good riddance to her. After what she did to my Frank and Alice." There was a crashing sound, Augusta's grandson, Neville had broken a flower vase in the corner of the room. He had been forced to accompany his grandmother and, thus, putting him as Ron's guest. Ron bit back a sigh as Neville stammered out an apology. "Oh, for goodness sake, Neville! Do clean that up! I apologize, Molly. He gets so nervous at even the mention of that Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Augusta. Ron, do help him!" ordered Molly to Ron. 

"Sorry, Ron," muttered Neville as Ron took out his wand to help repair the vase. "I only wanted a closer look at the flowers. They're gorgeous." 

"It's all right," said Ron. They set to work recovering the white roses that had spilled onto the floor. 

"Honestly, Augusta, the boy must learn control!" chided Muriel Prewett, Molly's elderly aunt. Muriel Prewett was from the Prewett lineage and the only surviving member besides Molly. Muriel was a crabby woman of one-hundred. She did not have a filter and had an opinion on everything. Ron and Ginny wondered frequently just how much longer Muriel would live on. Fred and George made it their mission to terrorize their elderly great aunt on a daily basis. "Over a name! He needs to be stronger than that, lest he let those horrid Death Eaters know he's truly afraid of them. Tell me, boy, are you a Hero or not?"

Muriel had turned to face Neville. Neville paled and let his eyes drift down to the floor, "If that's what they say I am." 

Ron felt a great sympathy well within him.

"It is a strength we are working on, Muriel. He should be proud to come from such brave parents such as his," remarked Augusta, puffing her chest out slightly.

Ron inwardly groaned and Ginny missed a few notes in the song she was playing. "Molly, where the devil did you send young Ginerva to for lessons? Honestly, Ginerva, do change the music! She can hardly hit a bloody note!" Muriel prattled on. Ron winced as Ginny slammed her hands on the keys. "See? There you go, absolutely hard on the ears and I'm nearly one-hundred and one!"

"You are more than welcome to play it yourself, Aunt Muriel," snapped Ginny. 

"Ginerva Weasley!" gasped Mrs Weasley. "Mind your manners!" 

Ginny flushed and balled her fists up at her sides. She never wanted to play the piano in the first place!

Muriel held up a hand and chuckled mockingly, "No, that's quite all right, Molly! Lord help her tonight at Lady Abbott's! A temper like that? Incorrigible!" 

The double white doors to the drawing room opened and in came the newest maid hire. The girl was a mousy one of nineteen and her hair was pulled back in a low messy bun. A dark streak of dirt lay across her cheek and she could hardly meet anyone's eyes. She gave a half bow and looked up at Muriel and Mrs Weasley, "A Harry Potter has arrived for you, m'am, as well as your sons William and the Twins."

"How wonderful, do send them in! Thank you, Clementine!" gushed Mrs Weasley. 

"No matter, we can introduce ourselves!" announced Bill Weasley as he pushed past Clementine and into the drawing room.

"Oh, Bill!" cried Mrs Weasley and he stooped low and embraced her from her chair. He kissed both of her cheeks as Harry walked through followed by Fred and George. 

"Will you stand out of the way, you clumsy girl!" Muriel barked to Clementine when George stumbled into the young maid. Clementine scurried to the other side of the door bowing low to let Fred through. 

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley stood from her chair and embraced Ron's friend tightly. "How are you, dear? Are you well fed? You look absolutely peckish? Are you eating? Are Sirius and Remus feeding you! Oh, Clementine! Clementine, please bring food from the kitchens!" 

"Mrs Weasley, I'm fine!" promised Harry, his cheeks reddening. 

"Are you sure, dear? She'll only be just a moment!"

"I assure you, I am well taken care of!" Harry smiled. 

Mrs Weasley patted his cheek. "Well, as long as you promise me that much!" 

"What have you two devils got there!" shouted Muriel to Fred and George.

"And a hello to you, too, Muriel!" greeted George. Fred held a silver tin in one hand and his staple steel walking cane in the other. A mischievous glint had appeared in his amber eyes. Clementine watched him carefully from her guard by the door. Fred caught her eye and sent her a quick wink causing the younger girl to tear her eyes away from him. 

"This? These are sweets we'd come to acquire, care for a piece?" offered Fred, holding out the tin to his great-aunt. 

Muriel's eyes narrowed. "If it's anything like the firework display you placed under my bed, I shall have to decline!" 

Fred and George shared an innocent look. "What fireworks, Aunt Muriel?" 

"Bah! To hell with the both of you!" Muriel swatted at Fred whom jumped back with a laugh. 

"Ready for tonight?" Bill asked Ginny as he walked over to the piano. He gave her cheek a kiss and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ginny had ceased her playing and was now looking after Harry and Ron with Neville on the farthest side of the room. 

"No," sighed Ginny. "Do I have to go? This is ridiculous." 

"We've been through this, dear sister, you must attend. Father would intend for you to do so," said Bill softly. 

"I'd rather pluck out my eyes than dance with those posh gits," growled Ginny with a clenched fist. 

"Ginny," warned Bill. 

"How are we feeling about tonight, lads?" Ron asked Neville and Harry curiously once Harry joined the pair. 

"Gran is dead set on me catching Lord Abbott's daughter," faltered Neville. "Wish she wouldn't get her hopes up. She overheard me telling Seamus Finnigan of my plans to get to know Luna a bit better. D-do y-y-you reckon Ginny would introduce me?" 

"Probably," replied Ron. "Though, don't know what you see in Looney." Harry elbowed Ron in the side as Neville flushed. "Sorry, I meant Luna."

"Of course you did," nodded Neville. 

"Reckon Hermione will be there?" Ron tried to sound inconspicuous and more conversational over the topic, but Harry caught on right away. 

"Knowing Minerva, she'll be there," smirked Harry. 

"Oh, that's good. Erm, good," Ron pulled at his collar nervously at the thought of Hermione. 

"Would you look at the time," said Bill aloud as he glanced at his pocket watch. "Ginny, you must go with Clementine to get ready."

"Is it that time already?" wondered Mrs Weasley. "Ginerva! You must make haste! Oh, I forgot about running a bath for you! I do apologize for this Augusta, but I must make sure she is ready in time!"

"No matter, we best be off ourselves! Come along now, Neville!" called Augusta as she gripped her walking cane to balance herself into a standing position. Just as Ginny took Clementine's arm, there was a great squawking sound. Every pair of eye in the room turned to where Muriel had once sat which was now occupied by a great big yellow canary. Fred and George stood innocently beside the chair with their hands placed behind their backs. On the side table, next to Muriel's seat, lay the opened silver tin that had been clutched in Fred's hands. 

"It seems we have a bird problem," remarked Fred quickly. 

"Yes, Ron, we told you to close the window!" exclaimed George. 

Needless to say, Molly Weasley could be heard, once more, screaming from the Longbottom's Estate and beyond. 

⊱ ──────ஓ๑♡๑ஓ ────── ⊰

"I'm not wearing this bloody corset," grunted Ginny as Clementine pulled at the strings in the back. 

"You must, your mother ordered it," pleaded Clementine. 

Ginny Weasley was in a foul mood and she was going to make it everyone's problem. She didn't mean to be a pain, but this was a waste of her time! As Clementine finished tightening the corset Ginny cried out in pain. "If this is what being a lady requires, then I want no part! I shall just let my breasts sag if this is what happens each time one is supposed to wear these death traps!" 

The maid sighed and helped Ginny into her gown. It was a lovely green color that brought out her red in her hair beautifully. Clementine set to work pinning Ginny's hair as Ginny sulked into the vanity mirror. "Why must I be forced to attend these events while my brothers get to gallivant around with not a care in the world? It is unfair!" Ginny vented to the young maid. "I suppose Percy and Fred don't have that to worry about now, though. Honestly, everyone expected Percy to marry, but Fred? Don't make me laugh!" 

At the very mention of Fred and Angelina Johnson, Clementine's stomach coiled into jealousy. On accident, she had pulled Ginny's hair a bit too tightly making the Weasley girl yelp in pain. "Ouch, Clem!" 

"I'm terribly sorry!" flustered Clementine. 

"Ginny! The carriage will arrive any moment! You must hurry this up!" shouted Mrs Weasley from down the corridor. 

"I'm coming, Mum!" Ginny called back. "Maybe if I'm late, she won't make me go."

"I can't allow you to do that, m'am. Bill strictly instructed me to make sure you attend on time..."

"Of course he did," frowned Ginny. "Well, you're only doing your job. It can't be helped."

After a few minutes, Clem finished pinning Ginny's hair. Ginny twirled in the mirror ahead and pinched her cheeks a bit for color. "How do I look? I feel as if I look like a tea cozy."

"Not a tea cozy, m'am," answered Clem politely. "Better than a tea cozy." 

"Always the eloquent one. Aren't you, Clem?" teased Ginny. There was a rapid knocking at Ginny's door. "Yes? I said I was coming!" 

The door opened a crack and in peeked Bill. "You must be ready now. Mum is driving everyone mad."

"I've only just finished," sighed Ginny and she threw open the door to let Bill in. 

"Beautiful as always, dear sister," complemented Bill from the doorway as Ginny reached for her wand. 

"Yes, whatever you say, let's just get this night over with!" And with that, Ginny took Bill's arm to be led down the stairs. 

Of course, that night would only be the beginning of the great Weasley tale that was yet to unfold. 


	2. Chapter 2

<https://youtu.be/UVwyzibvVMc>

More music to fit the chapter setting!

Draco Malfoy very much preferred Bulgaria over Wiltshire. In fact, he preferred anywhere but there. The brooding countryside, hidden away from muggles, no longer excited him as it had in his younger years. It was dreary and the Malfoy Manor was not as it used to be. It now held horrific memories of Lord Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. It made Draco feel cold and unwelcome just as his father had in the past. Speaking of his father, due to Lucius Malfoy's ties to Lord Riddle, he had sent the family to ruin. He deserved Azkaban just as much as his sister-in-law had. Lucius had squandered the family's estate, and what was left of it, he intended to pass on to Draco. Draco wanted no part in it, but his father was adamant. Draco had only come home at his mother's request. Narcissa had that power over Draco. Draco loved his mother dearly, but his father would never receive the same in return.

Being a young Duke was hard. His title was nearly stripped from him. He did not deserve such titles. He wished to never return to this horrid place. He never wanted to look back. He'd already rejected his father more than once on his proposal for Draco to take over. Narcissa, in hysterics, forbade him to leave. She told Draco she'd waste away if he were to leave her with Lucius. Narcissa would not leave him, but she did not want to stay. Her only child brought her comfort that Lucius could never.

Despite offering the Estate, Lucius had other means for fetching Draco from Bulgaria. Lucius had struck a deal with Lord Greengrass to marry Draco off with Astoria, his youngest daughter. The Greengrasses were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, thus proving themselves worthy of pureblood lineage. Lucius was desperate for Astoria's dowry, as the estate was all but dwindling. Lord Greengrass agreed, despite Astoria being frail in health. Astoria had always been a sickly child. She was much younger than Draco, and Draco was better acquainted with Daphne after all. Draco knew that Astoria was laxer with her politics than her family. It had surprised Draco that Lucius would agree to it at all, but Lucius must have been desperate. Draco had no desire to marry and he had no desire to take over as Head of the family. But just as he had been roped into the things of the past, his mother would not hear of it. This is where Draco Malfoy found himself at Lord and Lady Abbott's promenade to meet with Astoria for the first time since the War. The War in which his family had been on the absolutely wrong side. A War in which Draco had only fought for his and his mother's survival. A War in which Draco would never forget and neither would the rest of the Wizard World.

No one was to forget what side Draco had fought for, and they would never understand why.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑ ๑ஓ ────── ⊰

Ginny was ready to tear her hair down and rip off the green evening gown she had been forced to wear. So far, she'd only had two tics on her dance card courtesy of Seamus Finnigan and Cormac McLaggen. Seamus had been rather family, but Cormac had been a nightmare. Ginny had narrowly escaped him. She spotted Ron, Harry, and Neville grouped on the sidelines inspecting each girl that twirled by. Ginny knew Ron was waiting for Hermione. She was rather cross that Harry hadn't asked her to dance.

She stalked over to the group and hissed to Ron, "If I have I'm asked by another prat tonight for a dance, I think I may just die."

"Ginny," groaned Ron. "You're not supposed to be over here. It's not appropriate!"

" _Appropriate?"_ breathed Ginny. "And loitering over here like a sad lot of skrewts isn't? You know Mamma is expecting you to mark up thousands of dance cards! But look at you, waiting for Hermione."

Harry covered his mouth to stop a snicker from sneaking through. Ron caught it and shot him a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Honestly, do you want her to see that you're desperate? Go on and dance yourself then. I see Lavender Brown just there, she's trying to look discrete, but I see that she's wanting you to ask her," Ginny prodded her brother.

"Really?" This piqued his interest. He peered over Ginny's shoulder to catch a look at Lavender, who was true, peeking right back beside her friends.

"What's your excuses?" Ginny asked Neville and Harry. The boys became most interested in the ground. "Well, Neville?"

"O-oh, I'm waiting for a spot on Luna's card, I suppose. It-it's just Rolf Scamander seems to be rather taken with her," mumbled Neville.

Ginny whipped around to see her friend being twirled rather chaotically among the ballroom floor. Onlookers whispered in disapproval, but the couple seemed lost in their own little world. Luna Lovegood never cared what others thought. "Neville, just go ask her. Surely Rolf will step aside. He's had her all night."

"I-I don't know. I don't want to cause a scene," pleaded Neville.

Ginny took Neville around the shoulders just as Luna passed by, a flurry of yellow. Her gown grazed across the floor. "Go on then, Nev." Ginny did not hesitate a moment longer and pushed her friend into the unsuspecting couple. Neville stumbled into Rolf causing Rolf to release Luna briefly to catch Neville. Neville let out a string of apologies, but Rolf only threw his head back in laughter.

"Ginny, people saw that!" chided Ron.

"Let them see, I am helping my dearest friends," shrugged Ginny.

"Bill isn't going to be happy..."

"Bill can piss off!"

"Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "What about you?"

"Well, I wouldn't know about Bill," joked Harry lightly.

"No," laughed Ginny. "I'm sure you've marked loads of dance cards by now."

"Actually, I'm having too much fun observing," said Harry.

"Really? Nobody you want to dance with?"

"Cho Chang is looking rather spectacular tonight..." Ginny cringed. She hardly wanted to be reminded of such things.

"Dance with me," she blurted taking both Harry and her brother by surprise.

"What?" Harry laughed, but he was just as surprised.

"I did not lie when I said I do not wish to dance with another prat, and seeing as you are the least pratty, I would much rather dance with you," said Ginny quickly.

Harry seemed flattered by Ginny's fast response. "I would be delighted then."

"Nice Harry, I'll just sit here by myself," grumbled Ron as Harry was led away by Ginny.

"Go find Hermione," Ginny suggested.

"Mind your own," Ron told her as Harry spun her away. Ron was trying very hard to find Hermione. He had spotted Minerva McGonagall ages ago. He didn't see her promised ward.

On the other end of the ballroom, Percy Weasley found himself in a predicament. Penelope Clearwater stood beside him with her fan clutched tightly in her hands. Penelope looked eagerly out on the ballroom floor. "Oh, Percy, dearest! Please will you dance with me just once before the night ends!"

Penelope had been begging Percy to dance all night, but Percy did not find it proper. This was a promenade for singles, after all. Percy was not single and was intended to marry. He saw Fred had not gotten that memo. Fred was dancing with Angelina rather closely, too close for propriety's sake. Well, as much as dancing would allow him. George stood close to the side with Fred's cane in hand, ready at any moment to intervene. "Now, poppet, we've discussed this."

"Dearest, Frederick is out with Angelina. I should like to know a better answer than this just being a single's promenade!" exclaimed Penelope.

Percy gritted his teeth. Penelope had been a headache all evening. Percy had only shown to the event as Kingsley Shacklebolt was to attend the event. Penelope could be insufferable at times. She was rather materialistic and Percy did not have time for such things. Penelope wanted the finest of items and expected no less. Percy could only give so much. He found his mind drifting off in his search for the Minister to the little shop in Ottery St Catchpole. It was growing increasingly difficult to not think of Audrey Idles when he was with Penelope. Percy found that his heart ached without Audrey, and that simply would not do.

"Oh!" squealed Penelope. She gripped Percy's arm and shook him. "Your sister is dancing with Harry Potter!"

Percy's eyes shot up to his sister leading the Boy Who Lived to the center of the ballroom floor. "My word!"

"How very brazen of her! I've never seen anything like it!" gasped Penelope.

The crowd around Percy was sent into shocked whispers. A young girl leading a single man was not appropriate. Percy cleared his throat. "Shall we try the punch, poppet? I am rather parched." Percy attempted to draw Penelope's attention away from his sister's unladylike display.

"Percy, whatever will Mrs Weasley say?"

"She shan't like it, I would very much expect."

Percy offered his fiance his arm and tried his best to take her away from the growing crowd around his sister. He could hear very disappointed mammas and daughters speak sullenly over Harry Potter choosing Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy pulled at the collar of his dress robes. He hated dressing so stiffly, especially on tonight of all nights.

"Remember what we discussed, dearest," said Narcissa into his ear as they exited the carriage. Draco offered his mother his hand to help her down. "You must impress Lord Greengrass. Your father hardly found common ground upon this agreement."

Due to Lucius's embarrassment upon the family, Lucius had stayed at the Manor leaving Narcissa to chaperone their son. Draco nodded stiffly. "Yes, mother." The pair approached the large Frech Doors that opened immediately by a bald manservant.

The manservant stared unkindly back to the pair, but called politely, "Lady Malfoy." He bowed slightly and it made Draco uncomfortable.

Narcissa nodded politely and she pulled Draco through the door. The manservant led them to the ballroom and Draco felt nervous for the first time in years. The music flooded his senses. He saw many people of his haunting past laugh and dance together. Draco wanted to run until he saw a growing whispering crowd among the center of the ballroom. Draco released his mother's arm and drew nearer to see Potter dancing with the youngest Weasley girl. Draco felt his mouth twist into an involuntary sneer. Of course, leave it to Potter to be the literal center of attention in the room.

"What the devil is he doing here?" George Weasley asked his brothers Ron and Fred. Fred had tuckered completely out from the dancing with Angelina. He had collapsed into the nearest chair and refused to stand any longer. Lee Jordan had escorted Angelina away much to Fred's growing relief. The boys had spotted Draco Malfoy almost immediately.

"Staring at Harry, is he?" Fred noted aloud.

"I suppose we're letting Slytherins stay," growled Ron. "It's not like they did not help on the wrong side of the war or anything." Lord and Lady Greengrass approached Narcissa Malfoy in almost open arms. Ron felt angry that this had been allowed at all. His anger briefly distracted him from his growing worry that Hermione Granger would not be present that night.

The Weasley boys watched Draco closely as he stared onward after their sister and Harry. Lost in their own former prejudices they did not notice the mischievous glint growing in Draco's eyes. Draco felt the strongest urge to ruin Harry Potter's evening. Just as he was struck with inspiration, Narcissa called for him. Draco took a deep breath and turned to his mother. Narcissa beckoned him over to where she now stood with Lord and Lady Greengrass.

Draco begrudgingly joined his mother's side and was immediately swept up into formality greetings. He did not miss these sort of greetings. He hated them and felt they were a waste of time.

"It is such a shame Lucius could not join you," said Lady Greengrass politely.

Draco dug his nails into his palms. He hated it when people asked after his father. He knew that they did not mean these things. In fact, he was very certain that everyone had been glad that Lucius Malfoy had not attended.

"He was most ill this evening and could not attend," Narcissa told them with a sickly fake smile plastered among her face.

"I am sure," muttered Lord Greengrass.

Narcissa's smile faltered and Draco felt a fit of sharp anger well up within him. How dare this man speak to his mother in such a way? "Ah, well, where is your lovely Astoria?"

"I am afraid she was too ill to attend tonight, in the same way as your Lucius," said Lady Greengrass kindly. "We are here in with Daphne instead."

"A shame indeed," said Narcissa tightly. Draco knew that his mother was very adamant about moving this process along.

"Mother," Draco put a hand on her elbow. "Would you like something to drink? I shall go fetch it for you."

"I would, Draco, thank you," a true smile reached his mother's eyes this time. Draco nodded and as he left he heard his mother say, "He takes such good care of me. I do not know what I would do without him."

Draco reached the punch bowl and saw Ron Weasley standing there, waiting for him. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco felt the same lip curl return and he tried to reel in his unjustified anger. "Careful there, Weasley, might make a scene. But I suppose you are quite used to those."

"No, really, just who do you think you are? You should have stayed in Bulgaria," Weasley seethed.

"I assure you, there is no place I'd rather be," Draco reached for the glasses by the bowl, but Weasley pushed the glasses from Draco's grasp.

"Get out of here."

"If you must know Lord and Lady Abbott have requested for my presence. For what remains a mystery to the both of us. I suppose it's a pathetic attempt for reconciliation. As if my family would want any part in such matters." Draco reached around Ron for a glass.

"You would only be so lucky to be forgiven of the crimes your family has committed," sniffed Ron.

Draco gripped the punch glass tightly. "I would ask you to move out of the way, Weasley."

"Or what?"

"You really are just as insufferable. I suppose that's why Granger is off with Viktor Krum just now. I wouldn't blame her, your attitude is rather poor." Draco glowered.

Ron swallowed hard. "You don't know what you're talking about. Hermione has not arrived yet."

"Oh really? I believe I passed her through the North part of the building. It's almost as if she didn't want to be seen," Draco reached for the punch ladle and noticed Ron had backed off considerably. "Fickle thing, a woman's virtue."

Ron slammed a fist down onto the table. Through gritted teeth, he managed to say, "I'll be taking my leave, then."

"I had a feeling you might," Draco said with a sneer. Ron pushed past Draco roughly and out into the crowd in an obvious search for Hermione Granger. Things with the Golden Trio were awkward and tense just as always. Draco hated them, but not in the ways he had. Each of them was able to lead normal lives after the war while Draco was stripped of everything. He couldn't start over as they had. The music shifted to a lighter and happier tune. Draco saw that much of the crowd from earlier had dispersed from around Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Draco found himself studying Potter and Weasley closely. Potter was laughing at something Ginny had said. Draco felt the sudden urge to wipe that smile off of his face. He was due for a little fun and Potter had to be reminded that not everything could go his way. Before Draco could stop himself, he set the punch glasses down and strode to the middle of the floor. It was rather pathetic to Draco just how much the youngest Weasley pined after Potter. It was equally pathetic that Potter was so oblivious to it. Draco felt very keen on ruining the moment. He stood behind Ginny long enough to catch Potter's eye. Harry almost stumbled into the girl as he took into account Malfoy's presence.

Draco cleared his throat to announce his presence causing Ginny to whirl around to face him. "Malfoy," grunted Potter.

"What do you want?" snapped Ginny. Harry loosened his grip on her hands and stepped away.

"My what promising manners you both have," jeered Draco. "then again, they've always been rather atrocious on both of your parts. I shall try not to put too much stock into this greeting."

"Did you need something?" asked Harry unkindly.

"I suppose I do, I've come to ask Weasley here for a dance," Draco took delight in Harry and Ginny's stricken facial expressions.

Ginny felt her face warm and she stepped back. "I will have to decline."

"Oh come now," said Draco, stepping closer to her. "you would not want to make a scene."

"Dancing with you will cause more than a scene," Ginny suddenly became aware of every eye in the ballroom.

"Then I suppose we shall just have to make it a good one," Before Ginny could protest any further, Draco swept her up into his arms and spun her away from Harry.

Draco took pride in the stricken look that fell over Potter's face. Ginny pulled back against him slightly. "Unhand me!"

"I would think not," said Draco with a grin. "we're causing quite the stir."

"I can't imagine why," grumbled Ginny, and Draco's icy, long fingers, threaded through her own. Ginny shuddered. This was not how she wanted to spend her night.

"Bill, Oh Bill!" cried Mrs Weasley. She had just been made aware by Augusta Longbottom of the debacle her own daughter was causing on the ballroom floor. Mrs Weasley spotted Bill Weasley in deep conversation with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She grabbed her son's arm. "Have you seen Ginny!"

"I have not, Mother. Not since we arrived," Bill clasped his hand over his mother's grip. "whatever is the matter?"

"Your sister is out there with Lucius Malfoy's boy!" Mrs Weasley ranted.

"Draco?" sputtered Sirius.

Mrs Weasley nodded. "She's causing quite the stir. I was just about to find you to see if you would oversee more on Tiberius McLaggen's nephew when Augusta told me to find Ginny. Please, she'll be ruined!"

Bill's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Draco Malfoy dancing rather closely with his younger sister. He couldn't tell what Ginny was feeling, but he knew something was amiss. "I'll handle it."

Draco Malfoy was not a horrible dancer. He was better than Harry in that aspect. Ginny was extremely nervous about what Bill would say. Certainly, if Ron saw them, Malfoy was a dead man. Ginny bit her lip and tried not to think any more on the matter. It did not help that she felt like she was burning from all the stares.

"You worry a great deal what others think," scoffed Draco causing Ginny to nearly pull from his grasp.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him, the glare returning to her soft features. Draco chuckled at Ginny's boldness.

"Why not?" he inquired. "It is rather amusing seeing Potter squirm. Although, it is really quite pathetic watching the two of you dance considering the unrequited _situation._ "

Ginny's face flushed a deep red. It almost matched her red tresses. "I know not what you speak."

"Oh Weasley, your ability to play coy never ceases to amaze me. I am very sure your little schoolgirl crush has yet to disappear after all these years. He really is a fool," Draco tightened his grip on her waist. Draco lowered his mouth down to Ginny's ear. His warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear causing a chill to run through her. "You are so hopelessly in love with him _and yet_ he can't seem to think of you as more than Weasley's little sister after all these years." He pulled back slightly, but his proximity remained. "As I said, _pathetic._ "

"Do hold your tongue, Mr Malfoy," spat Ginny.

Draco's grin widened. "You know I speak only the truth."

"Truth or not, it isn't any of your concern," the waltz had dwindled and people were clapping. Ginny jerked from Draco's grip. "I shall thank you only to be polite, but nothing more. Your meddling would be appreciated elsewhere."

Draco reached for her hand again, and for good measure, grazed his lips against her knuckles. Ginny felt a stinging sensation journey up her arm. "I very much appreciated it here. I shall consider doing this again."

"I would hope not," whispered Ginny, the accosted hand falling back down to her side.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," Bill said stiffly from behind Draco. Draco's smirk had returned as he turned to face the eldest Weasley son. "It would seem that Ginny is needed by my mother. I have been sent to fetch her. I apologize for the intrusion."

Draco nodded at the man and took his leave. Bill hooked his arm through Ginny's. He would keep it polite to Malfoy, but he would not allow this any further. "Just what were you thinking?" Bill said softly to his sister.

"I did not want him to, but people were watching. I very well could not reject his proposal on the floor now could I?" Ginny said angrily. How dare Bill accuse her and make this her fault!

"I suppose, but he is a Malfoy. His reputation is all but tarnished. I will not have his intermingling with yours," said Bill while smiling and nodding to other guests in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"I was dancing with Harry! He came up to _me._ Spectators be damned!" Ginny cursed wildly.

"Please, Ginny," chided Bill. "Do not speak in such a manner."

"I do not care! Quit treating me like a child, Bill!" Ginny pulled her arm from Bill's.

"I think it is time for you to leave for home. I call for a carriage," sighed Bill, unable to control his sister's temper.

"Where is he!" stormed Ron as he approached Bill and Ginny. Bill caught Ron around the shoulders to keep him from stampeding to the floor. He almost resembled a bull. "I'll kill him!"

"You forget yourself, dear brother," said Bill in Ron's ear.

"Harry has just informed me of Malfoy's harassment of my sister!" seethed Ron. "Let go of me and I will challenge him to a duel! I will put that bloody Death Eater's head onto the nearest pike!"

"Don't, Ron. It is not worth it!" Ginny grabbed his other arm.

"I believe this family has caused enough scenes for one night. Calm yourself. It was nought but a dance," Bill seemed to have spoken too soon as Fred Weasley had taken it upon himself to stumble from his chair and it was not due to his leg. Bill took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose. He gave himself a moment to recollect his thoughts before turning to his sister. "You are to return home with Fred. It would seem he is most inebrious this evening."

"Fine," Ginny conceded.

"We shall discuss this matter further tomorrow. Ron, go help George collect Fred. I will go catch a carriage." Bill quickly departed from his siblings and left Ginny to Ron's care.

Ginny was livid. Bill would never be Father, and she hated it when he acted as such. She missed when Bill was just Bill.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑ ๑ஓ ────── ⊰

The carriage ride home was not eventful. Ginny was now over Fred's care. George would accompany Angelina for the remainder of the night. Ginny noted that George had tried not to seem too pleased. Fred was slumped adjacently from Ginny. His head rested in his hands. Ginny pulled off her gloves and reached for her fan. She waved it in front of her brother causing him to stir.

"You spiked the punch, didn't you?" she asked him with a hint of amusement.

"Spiked my own, more like." He rose and stretched his legs out. "I do not care for dances or promenades."

"That was apparent," Ginny smiled.

"It is a relief to be going home. I thought I would never be allowed to leave," Fred's eyes squinted out of the carriage window and into the night sky.

"Did you not enjoy dancing with Angelina? You looked as if you were having fun."

"I like to imagine I did," said Fred bluntly and it confused Ginny for his meaning. "It would seem that you had quite the night. I must confess, I did not believe you would ever cause such a stir. You should really leave that to us brothers."

Ginny aimed a kick to his good leg, causing him to scowl. "Do not place yourself in matters that are not yours. I have already had enough from Bill for one night, thank you."

Fred mimicked a zip on his lips and threw away the key. "Then I shall leave you alone. But maybe choose somebody more compatible next time. That is all I will say on the matter."

The carriage rattled along the countryside until the glen by the Burrow was spotted. The carriage halted to a stop outside of the Burrow and Ginny could see Clem waiting anxiously outside. Clem opened the carriage door and helped Ginny out.

"Master Bill sent word that you were to return early from the Abbotts. Whatever happened?" Clem questioned Ginny as soon as her feet hit the ground. Ginny pulled from Clem's grasp and wiped her hands on her gown.

"It is a long story. I am tired. Do not worry about the gown, I shall undress myself tonight. I will be most careful with it. It is Fred that needs the attending," Ginny told Clem quickly. She did not catch the dark blush spreading across Clem's cheeks. "It would seem he is incapable of helping himself this evening."

Before Clem could protest, Ginny was walking into the Burrow without another word. Clem turned to the carriage to see Fred's foot peeking out of it. Clem groaned and set to work helping him down.

"I am much too large for you to be handling this by yourself," Fred slurred as Clem wrapped an arm around his waist. She handed him his cane and dismissed the magicked carriage. The carriage tore off across the clearing leaving Fred and Clem in its dust.

"Then maybe your mother should hire more help so that I am not left alone," said Clem bitterly. She hadn't meant to sound cross, but she did not want to be left alone with him. Clem was rather informal and was not as refined as most servants went. It was what Arthur Weasley found most charming about her, and it was why he took her on.

"Are you alone often, Clem?" Fred asked her suddenly almost causing Clem to drop him. Clem helped him up the steps and did not answer him. "What shall I do to make you feel as if you are not alone, dear Clem?"

"You could start by not indulging yourself so late in the evening. I thought your mother got rid of the firewhiskey that you and George kept so hidden," remarked Clem. She had found the stash a few months ago and had not been willing to tell Mrs Weasley. Fred was known for his vices. Clem always wondered if it was a way to cope with what had happened during the war.

"Dearest Clem, you act as if you do not know us. When has that ever stopped us before?" laughed Fred loudly. Clem practically carried him to his room. She helped him into the bed and he reached out to grab her wrist. "Let us be friends, Clem."

"Mr Weasley," Clem hesitated.

"Good Lord, you make it sound as if I am Arthur. Please just call me Fred. There are so many Mister Weasleys here. I do not want you to confuse me," Fred did not relinquish his hold.

"I should really check in on your sister, sir. I shall send your brother in to check on you when he returns," Clem lightly tugged her hand from his grasp.

"Which one? I have many, as you well know," Fred rose a brow.

"Your twin, I would expect, sir." Clem was unable to refer to them in such a familiar manner. It was frowned upon, that much she knew. She couldn't be too informal as it would embarrass Mrs Weasley.

"Clem, you really are a stubborn bird," groaned Fred as he fell back into his pillows. Before Clem slipped from the room, Fred called after her, "We shall be the best of friends yet, Clementine. You will see."

Fred Weasley was known for his incessant teasing. Clem would not let him distract her further. Her heart could not take it any longer. After all, that was now Angelina's to deal with. And Clem would not let him say things he did not mean.

⊱ ──────ஓ๑ ๑ஓ ────── ⊰

"Whatever were you thinking tonight, Draco?" croaked Narcissa in the carriage ride home. Draco and Narcissa left well into the night. Draco noticed that Bill Weasley had sent Ginny away after their dance with one of the drunken twins. Draco never knew which one was which, but he assumed it to be Fred. Fred always had the habit of directing attention to himself. "Your father will be most displeased. Lord and Lady Greengrass were most appalled. You should not associate yourselves with the Weasleys, especially after everything that's happened. We do not need more trouble for our family!"

"Mother, please, it was only a dance. I only did it to spite Potter," Draco folded his arms. Everyone was making such a big deal over nothing. He did not see what the matter was. It was only a dance, nothing more.

"You are no longer at Hogwarts, Draco. Harry Potter is a War Hero to the people. You cannot best him over meaningless qualms. It is rather unnecessary. You are to marry Astoria Greengrass. We cannot have a young duke behaving so spitefully!" warned Narcissa. "I am appalled at your behavior. Just what has gotten into you?"

Draco didn't bother answering. He did not know how to. His mother was right, he was no longer at Hogwarts. That was the point. He _had_ grown greatly. He found himself receding into the past just as if he had never left. This was why he did not want to stay. If he was to marry Astoria, then so be it. But he would leave for Bulgaria as soon as he was able.

Despite causing such a scandalous affair between two families, he found his thoughts drifting back to how Ginny Weasley looked. It sparked his interest. She did not look totally disgusted, if not a little temperamental. She had looked angry, but there was something about the fire in her hazel eyes that lit its own flame in him. A small smile graced his lips as he thought back to how almost gorgeous she looked that evening. Her green gown grazing his legs as he spun her. Her porcelain skin sparkling under the ambiance of the chandelier. Her red hair fell into loose tresses from her updo and lay against her shoulder. He almost had wanted to tuck a piece behind her ear but had thought better of it. He supposed it would have been a great show for Potter. He reminded himself that he had only done it for a bit of fun, and nothing was more fun than making Harry Potter annoyed.

Or so he thought. Ginny Weasley was now occupying a piece of his mind that he rather wished she had not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the experiment continues. I wanted to try my hand at another chapter. The following chapter will be the events that follow the ball. It will be mostly a Percy and Bill centric chapter. I will be introducing Audrey and Fleur. I wanted to set up the Ginny/Draco relationship and Clem/Fred. There will be a brief introduction to Hermione and Ron next chapter too, but mainly it will be Bill and Percy. 
> 
> Anyway, it'll be a while before I post the next chapter. I need to proofread my other story that's posted on here. I need to work on the next chapter for that one too. I was very surprised by the reception of this story so far! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. It is really encouraging as I've never written something like this before. It is going to be really challenging because I have a lot of bases to cover. 
> 
> Thank you for your time and I will see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just a trial. This story won't be particularly long. Let's see how this goes!


End file.
